De la final de quidditch, las cartas y el primer día de una profesora
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Tres profesores, distintas etapas.


**Disclaimer:** Rolanda Hooch, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall pertenecen a Jotaká, nuestra reina del Potterverso.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Trata sobre mis tres profesores favoritos, cada uno tiene una viñeta dedicada a él. De la profesora Hooch no sabemos mucho, pero la verdad es que le tengo mucha simpatía a pesar de todo.

* * *

**Rolanda Hooch**

Rolanda se agarró con fuerza a su Flecha Plateada y se apartó unos mechones de cabello rubio pegados a su cara, que estaba surcada por miles de gotas de sudor. Respiraba con fuerza a causa del cansancio, sentía que se estaba ahogando. La chica sonrió e hizo un esfuerzo para erguirse algo sobre la escoba, lo cual no consiguió. Cerró los ojos, de color verde esmeralda, apretándolos para tratar de recuperarse y buscó fuerzas en su interior para alzar la mano derecha.

Todo el estadio aguanto la respiración durante varios segundos, a la espera de que la buscadora de Hufflepuff les mostrase si lo había logrado o no.

Al fin, Rolanda levantó con fuerza la mano y todos pudieron ver con claridad que lo había conseguido: había atrapado la Snitch Dorada.

—¡Por la gloria de Hufflepuff!—gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras descendía en picado hacia el centro del campo.

Rolanda escuchó los aplausos de todo el colegio. Y abrió los ojos para mirar el marcador: 170 a 50 a favor de Hufflepuff. Lo había logrado, le había dado la victoria a su casa. La chica rubia llegó al suelo, y sus compañeros de equipo amortiguaron su caída, después todo el equipo se le echó encima, la cogieron y el capitán del equipo la llevo sobre los hombros hasta fuera del campo.

Rolanda escuchaba como a su alrededor todas las voces del equipo la felicitaban y le daban las gracias por haberlo hecho, aunque con voces distantes, ya que ella aún estaba en shock

—¡Roly, Roly, Roly!—la vitoreaban todos. No podía creer que gracias a ella, Hufflepuff había ganado a Slytherin en la final de quidditch.

Se sintió orgullosa y muy feliz.

—¡Por la gloria de Hufflepuff!—gritó de nuevo. Era el momento más feliz de su vida.

**Severus Snape**

"_Querida Lily, yo siento mucho lo que..."_

Severus arrugó el papel y lo dejó a un lado, volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

_"Lily, perdona por lo que..."_

Sev arrugó de nuevo el papel, furioso y lo tiró con fuerza contra la hierba. El impacto no sonó muy alto, ya que el papel no es un objeto que pese, pero se notaba que quien lo había lanzado estaba muy cansado ya de hacer lo que quiera que estuviese haciendo. Severus había empezado y reempezado esa estúpida carta como cinco veces ya.

—Está claro que no puedo escribir esta mierda—susurró el chico de cabello lacio y negro, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Entonces, para descansar un poco de esa ardua tarea que se había auto-impuesto, cerró su cuaderno (de donde estaba arrancando las hojas para escribir) y miró el cielo. Era un día despejado y bastante bonito, aunque Severus no estaba muy contento, más bien estaba irritado.

—¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?—se susurró a sí mismo, a la vez que centraba su vista en ningún punto fijo, mirando hacia delante.

Fue aquel momento en el que empezó a hervirle con fuerza la sangre.

_No puede ser, _pensó contrariado.

Ese estúpido de Potter la estaba... la estaba...

—¡IMPOSIBLE!—gritó con furia, levantándose a toda prisa y corriendo hacia ninguna parte.

Severus se encerró en su habitación esa tarde y no acudió al resto de sus clases de la tarde. Se pasó desde entonces llorando hasta la noche. No podía soportarlo... Lily... SU Lily... ¡estaba besando a ese idiota!

**Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva suspiró tres veces antes de abrir la puerta del Aula de Transformaciones. La habían nombrado profesora de Transformaciones justo cuando Albus Dumbledore asumió la directiva del colegio Hogwarts. A Minerva no le agradó especialmente que, después del (posiblemente) mejor profesor de Transformaciones de la historia, la nombrasen a ella precisamente. Si fracasaba... no lo quería ni pensar.

Pero... ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Era Minerva McGonagall! ¡Una animaga! No dejaría que nadie la intimidara comparándola con el antiguo profesor de Transformaciones (ahora director) de Hogwarts.

Entonces Minerva puso el primer pie en el aula, todos los alumnos la miraban curiosos y atentos, para ver lo que hacía.

—Buenos días—saludó a sus alumnos con algo de frialdad.

—Buenos días, profesora—respondieron todos a la vez, mecánicamente, como si de un robot se tratase.

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella y Minerva se aclaró la garganta. Tomó su varita y dio tres golpecitos con la punta en la pizarra. Mágicamente, una línea de tiza empezó a dibujarse en la tabla. La línea acabó de pintarse. Decía:

Transformaciones Primer curso Primer Trimestre

Profesora: Minerva McGonagall

Libro: Guía de transformación para principiantes

Lecciones:

—Cópienlo en la primera página de sus pergaminos—ordenó la profesora—.

Los alumnos respondieron haciendo lo que ella había mandado. Una mano se lazó en el aire.

—¿Sí, señorita...?

—McLuigt, profesora—indicó la chica de cara pecosa y rizos pelirrojos, sonriendo—. ¿No ponemos nada en "Lecciones"?

—Lo iremos poniendo según demos las lecciones—informó la profesora.

La chica sonrió y asintió, mientras mojaba su pluma en el tintero.

Minerva sonrió de lado, tratando de que no se le notase mucho.

_Al fin y al cabo..._ pensó con tranquilidad.


End file.
